Apples
by Rehabilitated Sith
Summary: Mac meets his Father for the first time.


So here's another that wouldn't leave me alone either, it's really rough. I feel like this would help 'reboot' continue where the classic left off. Everyone expects things to be exactly like the previous, but they're not, and here's to explain why.

Apples

Jack ducked behind a low stone wall as bullets slammed into it, sending chips of stone through the air. He listened to the gunfire, counting the bullets and measuring them against the amount of guys shoot at them. Counting down, he crouched low, grabbing a can that someone had so carelessly left behind. Jack tossed it to the side, then popped up behind the wall and let several bullets fly grunting in satisfaction at the grunts of pain that answered back.

Releasing the magazine, he slammed a new one in its place as he moved down the row, listening as he went. More trash became a second distraction. Another two went down. By his estimation there was only one left. Taking a breath, he steeled himself for the last time. Gun aimed, he popped up and released one bullet before his mind registered the path of the bullet. He swore as the bullet bit a hole into the wall of the building not three inches from one Angus MacGyver's head.

Mac yelped in surprise, his head whipping around to find a sheepish Jack, gun loosely in hand.

" _JACK!_ "

"Well, how was I supposed to know you were going to get the last guy? Geez, Mac, give me some warning."

Swallowing, Mac took a minute to reorient himself. "I guess it's a good thing you missed."

"I didn't miss, you moved at the last second."

Mac replayed his movements and realized that Jack was right. He gulped again, his heart still pounding at the near miss. Jack, while he was trying to play it lightly, had to swallow the bile that nearly overtook him at the thought that he nearly took out his best friend.

"Jack, Mac are you OK?"

Riley's voice crackled over their headset.

"We're fine," Mac reported back, his head shaking slightly, warning Jack not to say a thing. Jack had no problem with that.

"Matty gave me exile coordinates, we need to get there now."

"Exfil? We haven't achieved our objective yet. Why is she pulling us out?"

"I don't know, she just said that another team has been sent in to finish it and she wants us wheels up in 20."

Jack shared a look with Mac, they both had the same thought. _This couldn't be good._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack, Mac and Riley climbed into the helicopter, strapped in and they were immediately lifting off. All three were lost in their own thoughts as to why they've been recalled without completing their mission. Mac's mind was going through all the worst case scenarios. Every possible reason: global crisis, terror attack, Bozer, escape criminals.

Jack glanced over at his younger friend, noting the far away look in his eye he typically got when his mind was flying at a million miles an hour. The furrow of his brow spoke volumes to the Delta soldier.

"Matty probably just missed us; she get's like that sometimes. You know, I mean, we _are_ her best agents at the Foundation."

Mac knew what Jack was trying to do, and he appreciated it but it didn't stop his mind from finishing those scenarios in the worst case version.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

By the time they landed, Mac had a whole handful of different new shapes courtesy of the onboard bowl of paperclips. Riley had been watching him, and she too was concerned, Mac was fidgety, more so than normal.

When they reached the briefing room, Mac was the first one in. He found Matty there, her face was somber and it caused his stomach to drop.

"Bozer—?" Mac's voice hitched.

Matty raised her hand, "He's fine, he is on his way but we're going to start without him." Her eyes took in the other two who filtered in behind.

"Jack, Riley, I need the room. Mac, you stay."

Jack and Riley tried to protest, but one look silenced them. Silenced Jack. He understood that look and while he didn't like it, he knew when not to push. Taking Riley gently by the arm, he led her out; a quick shake of his head silenced her protests. With one last glance from Mac to Matty, they left them alone with the door closing behind them.

The click of the door shutting brought Mac out of his storm of thoughts. He swallowed, hard as he took in Matty's face. Her face was almost impassive, except her eyes. They were soft, and filled with sorrow.

"Mac, while you were gone, we got a phone call. I am sorry to have to be the harbinger of bad news but your Father, he passed away this afternoon."

Mac didn't respond. He blinked. He then blinked again, his mind attempting process the news. With trembling knees, he backed up enough till he hit his favorite chair and all but collapsed in it. His hands immediately went his head, first holding it then running his hands through his semi long locks.

Jack noticed that Matty hadn't employed the frosted glass, which means she wanted them to be able to see them. He watched as she said something, he watched as Mac stumbled backwards. Jack took a step forward, wanting to go inside, but didn't. He saw, Matty lay a hand on Mac's forearm. He watched as Mac didn't respond, Matty was trying to talk to him but he wasn't making a move. Finally, Matty motioned Jack to come in. Riley didn't even protest this time.

Jack was inside within moments, on his knees beside Mac as Matty again relayed the news to Jack before she left.

"Mac, buddy."

"Jack…?"

Jack's hand rested on the back of Mac's neck, gentle but firm. Mac scrubbed a hand across his face, once, twice and a third time before he was able to bring himself to glance up at the older man. His eyes were red rimmed, faint streaks still visible on his cheeks. Jack just nodded, no words passed between them for several long moments as they both struggled to put their thoughts into cohesive words.

"Hey, what's that?" Jack's words brought Mac back to the table in front of him, there laying innocently was a thick leather book. Stamped in the lower right corner in faded gold were the initials AMG.

"I've seen that before, once when I was younger. It was my Dad's. His journal."

Mac lifted it with trembling fingers, his hands feeling the well worn cover. Turning it over, he fanned the pages out until something feel from the pages. A loose square. Picking it up, Mac turned it over to find a creased picture of him and his Mom. A lump formed in his throat as he stared at it for long moments. Steeling himself, he set it down and opened the book, glancing at the pages briefly before moving further in.

His brow furrowed, his mind racing as the words came to life. He felt as thought he world had just been pulled from beneath him as connections were made. The book fell from his hands. Mac stood abruptly, nearly knocking heads with Jack, who hadn't moved. He paced up and down he length of the room, his form becoming more agitated as he went.

"Mac, talk to me. What is it? What happened?"

Mac shook his head, he opened his mouth to speak but words failed him. He motioned helplessly to the book now upside-down on the ground.

"I-i…my Dad….he. I didnn't…I didn't know him at all."

"What do you mean? Mac?!"

"I wasn't the first. He.."

"First? First what?"

Jack couldn't handle the pacing. He grabbed a few paperclips, marched over the kid, thrust them in his hands and guided him back down to the furniture but to the couch this time. Mac's hands were already working on the first paperclip. A shape was already appearing. His agitation need to calm slightly with the focus on his hands.

"I knew my Dad was a consultant…"

"OK, a consultant. What kind?"

"He worked for the government. He was a government consultant. He was a one-man fixer. It's there, it's all in the journal. His missions; the business trips, missed birthdays, nights alone. He was doing what we do but on his own. Jack, I-I never knew. I never even suspected."

"Mac.."

"I hated him, Jack. He left me. I never even tried to understand, to let him explain…"

"You were a kid Mac…"

"I haven't been a kid for a long time, Jack!"

"You were _his_ kid, Mac. He loved you."

"My grandfather would try to make excuses for him, I wonder if he knew. He lied to me, they all did."

"Of course they did Mac, they had to. Remember Bozer?"

Mac flinched at the reminder.

"Do you want to talk about what's in there?"

Mac glanced at the fallen book, his jaw tightening.

"I think I need to read myself first."

"I understand, bro. I am here for you. We all are."

"Will you stay, though?"

Jack knew it costs Mac a lot to ask that. He didn't answer, just settled down in the chair opposite him. Mac tried to smile, it failed. Jack plucked the book from the floor and held it out to Mac. He took it, and with another deep breath, he opened the first pages to really start to read. Jack just watched his friend as he embarked on meeting his Father for the first time.

A/N: well, that's the first chapter. I might touch on some classic MacGyver episodes but not a lot. I have to watch them first. SO what did you think of my explanation for why it is different?


End file.
